uthrandirfandomcom-20200213-history
Elemental
From Gerodoe the Elementals come. In the beginning, Ireneus formed the worlds he started with Gerodoe. It was the first experiment with sentient life that ever was and proved a valuable lesson. The gift of god like powers does not befit one that is not truly a god, and only ends in misery. When Gerodoe was fashioned from Ireneus' own essence, materium, it possessed all the power of the god. The Elementals, creatures of this world, were given the ability to manipulate this to their whim and soon they themselves had near the power of Ireneus. They fought wars that lasted forever and created and destroyed all at once. This ripped at the very fabric of Uthrandir and soon Ireneus was forced to strip them of all the power they had and to start anew. The new world he created he filled with mortal beings. These mortals were quite unlike the Elementals he had fashioned on Gerodoe and possessed a meager fraction of the power. The world itself was fashioned from a less potent substance, material, and the first mortals to step onto the world were much less equipped to use its power. Centuries followed as these races slowly developed on this world, devoid of godly power. Magic was eventually stumbled upon by the Skrinair but by that time it was of far less power than it once would have been. The Elementals looked at this new world from theirs and saw opportunities. Gradually, they gathered the knowledge to make safe passage to this world. The weakest Elementals to make the voyage emerged in the mortal realm as feral beast like creatures without sentience. They roamed the land aimlessly and faded into the void cruelly upon the time they ran out of energy. The most powerful of Elementals in Gerodoe could manage to make the leap with their minds intact and managed to find a place in this new world. However, they found their energy ran out more quickly here than in Gerodoe and so they would have to return there periodically. The races of this world were vicious against these new and powerful beings and for many years they attempted to kill them. Word spread that they were gods from other lands and should be praised, while others believed them to be terrible doom bringers. It is said that the first Elementals were what caused the formulation of the Religion of the Eight Faiths. The sentient Elementals could choose to take eight separate forms, each slightly different to the other. These forms were called in the Human tongue: Earth, Fire, Water, Air, Chaos, Life, Death and Order and their appearance is said to have provided the inspiration for the creation of the Patrons. Very little is known about this mysterious race, even after many millennia; but, they are still a powerful force in a world of ever mounting peril. 'Sub-Races' Life - A Life Elementum will appear with an abundance of Flora on a human form, and there are a few reports of wildlife being drawn to their presence. They are comprised underneath of wood and bark, with mossy patches sprouting from them. Some may appear to have aspects of animal features upon them, such as antlers or tusks. Often they will be draped in a cloth of vines that, to a degree, are sentient. Air - Air Elementum are humanoid to a certain degree, but can be as diverse as the changing winds. Their bodies seem to swirl and crackle with lightning and they pick up objects and incorporate it into their form. They can be like living hurricanes or a simple whisper in the summer breeze. When high in the mountains often they will attract snow to their form to make it more visible, but usually they like to use dust to make their forms apparant. Earth- An Earth Elementum, one of Essentia, appears as a being of mossy stones, or cracked, compacted dirt. Other variations of this can be found. Some Earth Elementals take the form of living metal and their eyes seem to glow white hot. Others are simply mud beings that lurk in the swamps and wallow. The most powerful of these can take the form of mountains, but they are slow to move and slower to anger. Chaos - A raging storm of blackness and chaos radiates from Chaos Elementals. They take on the forms of all other Elementals simultaneously and are forever changing into something new. They are the most volatile of all the race, so it is never a good idea to anger them. Death - Death and decay follow the path of all Death Elementals. They are similar to living skeletons but can take on a variety of strange and unnerving skeletal forms. When necromancy occurs it is often a Death Elemental that takes part in the ritual. They are bound by magic into the body of a corpse and remain there, confused and angry, until the destruction of their mortal body. Fire - For the Flame and Fire Elementum, the two share a respectable quantity of similarities, yet one major variance: a humanoid arrangement. They often take the form of a humanoid being, composed of rippling and curling flame. Fire Elementum Essentia are gifted with the capability to regulate their temperature while retaining their core structure. This means that they are able to wear attire such as armor, or more expected, robes. This also enables Fire Essentia to touch and be touched without harm, if they so choose. In battle, this is especially helpful A Fire Elementum Essentia, though in control of his or her heat, cannot lower it below burning temperature for an extended period of time, as this would cause an unstable reaction to the Fire Essentia form. Order - Proud, and ambitious are the Elementals of Order. They bear an aura of commanding respect from their peers. Clad in armors of Light and Dark, these beings are born ready to fight for their ideology. Beneath their armors is their purpose incarnate. Their eyes glow Black and White, showing their moral. They wield Swords of Materium, and Shields of Order. Some say they even have halos, though this is probably just stories as an Order Elemental hasn't been seen for over 7000 years, since the ending of the Age of Embers. But rumours of their reappearance have begun to circulate... Water - Water Essentia are much like the appearance of Fire Essentia. They are human-like in form, yet are comprised of scales, crustaceans or other marine effects. Water Elementum Essentia may appear as swirling vortexes of Aqua Materium, some have the appearance of a pale body, much like a drowned victim. These Elementum are not classified in such diverse realms like their Substancia equivalents. 'Physical Description' Age: '''Elementals exist in mortal plains as long as their elemental energy can hold out. The most powerful of this race can live for over 1000 years, but many are content to return to Gerodoe at the age of 500. '''Height: Elementals are formed in many shapes and sizes. Some earth Elementals can grow be as big as mountains, peaceful and dormant these creatures are as the larger an Elemental is the more dim witted and slow it is... usually. Weight: Many have tried to weigh an Elemental to no avail. Even when they cooperate mortal instruments cannot pin down their form in the mortal plains. This is due to their creation from other-worldly materials that originate from the Afterlife of Elementals. Garments: Few Elementals wear clothes. They prefer to stay true to their natural form and wearing clothes is seen by some as a breaking of the sacred bond they share with the afterlife. Those that do are often wearing either incredibly revealing, on a human form, garments or are dressed in fine robes. Appearance: The appearance of an Elemental depends on what faith they choose to represent. There are 8 types of sentient Elemental, known as Essentia, in Uthrandir; each are representative of a specific faith. Non sentient Elementals are known as Substancia and often simply reflect an aspect of the 8 faiths such as magma, aether or wood. They are made from Materium, a mythical substance that originates from Gerodoe. There is no way to get this substance without killing an Elemental and preventing its form from disappearing back to their afterlife. Category:Elemental Category:Fire Category:Life Category:Air Category:Death Category:Earth Category:Chaos Category:Order Category:Water Category:Server Lore Category:Races